Never mess with Dean Winchester
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam get's a taste of what happens if he lays his hands on his brother's beloved Impala.


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Blame the new Poltergeist Movie for this. Sorry Sammy, but I couldn't resist *grin*_

 _And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)  
_

 _I hope you'll like it and feedback is much appreciate_

* * *

 ** _Never mess with Dean Winchester_**

Sam was pleased with himself.

Really, he was.

With a satisfied and smug grin, he stepped into the bunker, in his hands the bags of his purchase, because of which he had driven to the neighboring town in the first place.

The reason for his good mood?

He had finally managed to get back at his brother Dean, after he had started his childish prank war again. Sam knew it was coming. Dean was impossible when it came to this and Sam had always drawn the short straw, but this time he had managed to spoil the soup for Dean badass Winchester. The prank had something to do with Dean's beloved Impala, because Sam had decided his car would look good in another color. A bright green it had been and he would never forget the shocked look of his brother. Dean had looked like he would rip his head off any moment and Sam knew that this action would bring him his brother's wrath in form of mean revenge.

However, until this time would come, he would continue to make fun of his brother's predicament. After all, he had done this for the last five days.

Today no trace of his older brother could be seen.

Even the bunker was deathly quiet that night, but Sam was not surprised.

Probably Dean was with Castiel and Kevin, who knew?

The main thing was that he had the bunker all for himself and that he could enjoy his peace.

And this peace he had richly earned, after everything that had already happened.

After a hearty dinner and a small beer, Sam made his way to his room.

Although Dean still wasn't back, but that didn't bother Sam at all.

His brother could take care of himself, that he had proved more than enough.

Sam therefore decided to no longer wait for Dean and to go to bed, because who knew what would happen tomorrow. He needed a good portion of sleep right now.

In the bunker, it was quiet. So quiet that you would probably be able to hear a pin fall and Sam could feel a shiver ran down his spine. He tried to ignore that as good as he could. He had almost reached his room and the lights were already off everywhere.

Even in his room was absolute silence and almost he had the feeling that eyes watched him in the darkness, as he opened the door and stepped into his still pitch-dark room.

But this feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come, as he turned on the lights and closed the door behind him.

Who would lurking on him in here anyways?

Only he, Castiel, Kevin, Charlie and Dean knew of this bunker and no one else.

So there was no reason to worry.

Nevertheless, Sam couldn't shake the feeling off, that something was watching him.

He shook his head, no longer tried to think about it any longer and with one smooth motion, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly on the chair that stood at his small desk. Shortly thereafter followed his pants, that he also threw on the chair.

Clad only in his boxer shorts, he went to his closet to fish out a fresh pajama from this.

That he loved so much about this bunker. It gave him almost a sense of normality, because when he and Dean had stayed in this run-down motel rooms, they had always slept in their street clothes and that was really annoying in the long run.

However, all of this belonged now to the past.

A small smile appeared on the lips of the hunter and he opened his closet, looking for a matching pajama. But before he could get a pair of pajamas out of the closet, he paused, as a sound came to his ears. It almost sounded like a creaking wooden floor and the noise came from straight in front of him.

Again he was overcome by goosebumps and he shuddered.

He had definitely not imagined this noise!

As if on cue, it creaked again and Sam quickly yanked the garments aside and...stared right into the grimace of a clown who was grinning darkly at him.

A loud scream broke away from the throat of the hunter and he staggered backwards, where he tripped over his shoes and fell on his butt, but he ignored the pain, because he had only eyes for the clown that laughed at him, as he pushed himself out of his closet.

"No! No, no, no...!"

That had to be a nasty dream!

This simply couldn't be true!

Not here, not in the bunker, and not in his own room!

No!

He was about to open his eyes and find out, that all of this was just a bad dream!

But it wasn't.

The clown was just as real as the panic that wanted to take control over his body.

From his panic driven, Sam tried to get some distance between himself and this colorful nightmare, but soon his back crashed against the wall behind him.

Helpless, he had to watch as the clown got out of the closet. He slowly came closer and closer and Sam had the feeling, that he was about to crawl out of his skin and that his heart would stop beating any second.

Never ever before the younger Winchester had been this afraid as in this moment.

Why it had to be a clown?

Said Clown stood in front of him, grinned at him mockingly and another scream broke away from the throat of the young man, when he was grabbed by the ankles and pulled back, away from the wall.

"Come and play with me Sammy."

That voice...

It sounded strangely familiar to him...

"What is that? Small Sammy doesn't want to play with me?" the voice cooed and the gloved fingers wrapped themselves tighter around his ankles while pulling him towards the bed and finally it made "click" in Sam's head.

"Dean?"

Bright laughter was the response that came back then and the "clown" pulled the mask off his head and a little later, Dean's wide grinning face greeted him.

"Hey little brother," he grinned, his words were accompanied by a wicked chuckle.

The shock was still written in his face and his racing heart calmed down only slowly, when he had finally realized that all of this was just a nasty prank.

When he had managed to calm down completely, his brother had already tears of laughter in his eyes and he went to his knees and holding his stomach with one hand, while the other was pointing shamelessly towards Sam, who blushed deeply at that.

"Hahaha Sammy, you should have seen your face!" the older hunter laughter, as he wiped some tears out of his eyes. "That was awesome! Hahaha big bad hunter is afraid of a clown!"

It was not long until a growl emerged from the throat of the younger Winchester and only seconds later, Sam jumped on his brother and pinned him down on the floor, grabbed a pillow from his bed and smashed it into the older hunter's face.

"You Asshole! Do you find it funny to scare me like that?!" he growled, but his brother was only laughing at him in response.

"You dress yourself like a goddamn clown and hiding in my closet and I almost get a panic attack because of you! Are you crazy?!"

"Sammy, calm the hell down!"

Again and again Sam slammed the pillow in his brother's face.

Until Dean reached up and grabbed him by the sides and turned around with him and pinned him to the ground.

"I think now we're even Sammy. That should teach you a lesson to not lay your hands on my baby! You shouldn't do that again!"

Now it was Sam who grinned and he gave his brother a challenging look.

"Oh no? After this action, I will do that even more so. I think pink would look good on your "baby", don't you think so?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and with a quick movement he pressed Sam's arms above his head and held them down with one hand.

"You wouldn't dare Sam!"

"Oh yes Dean. I would."

"You little..."

And this time it was Sam's loud laughter, which echoed through the bunker, when his brother pressed his free hand under one of his arms and tickled him until his belly ached with laughter.

Dean could sometimes be a huge asshole, but he was still his brother, his family, and Sam loved him as much as Dean loved him.

They had gone to hell and back for each other, and they would do it again if they had to.

Because family would stick together, no matter what was coming...

 ** _The End_**


End file.
